


Fireworks

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Fun, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mention Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Swimming, Thiam, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: It’s the Fourth of July Theo and Liam are spending it together on a deserted beach watching the fireworks after making their own.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: If the age is right then Liam and Theo are two years apart cause that was what it was on the show with Scott and Liam so I'm going with that.

Theo was watching Liam who was attempting for the hundredth time to get on a surf board. They had come to the beach for the Fourth of July to Mason's parents' beach house. They had told them to have fun as a post graduation present to them. He couldn't believe how fast the last three days had flown by. It was almost night on the fourth day really since it was almost eight-forty five. The sun had set already, which Liam and them had watched together before Liam decided he wanted one more wave before it got completely dark. He was hoping that Liam would give up before he broke his neck. He was just as bad as he was on a skateboard. 

He could hear Mason and Corey next to him obviously trying not to clue anyone that walked by in on just what they were up to. They had vanished from sight, but they could still be heard. He didn't care though because he wanted to have Liam in his hands right now. It was closing in on nine, which he was hoping Liam was going to want to have a different kind of fun. They had been having plenty of sex off and on today. He was looking for some more of that with Liam taking his ass while the fireworks were going off.

Liam had been so happy that he was going to see the beach this week. He hadn’t seen it since he was six, but it was just a beach. Liam had been expecting him to have some wow I've found paradise reaction he thought. He hadn't had that kind of reaction to the beach. He might not have been here since he was like six, but it was the same as the pictures and on TV. It was a beach nothing special besides being hot and no shade. He hated that there was no shade and he was talking tree shade not umbrella shade. It was mid summer too and the heat and humidity was unbearable. They were werewolves and chimeras; Mason was human as far as he could figure. He wondered if he had some chimera left over, but wasn’t positive. 

Theo had been avoiding the ocean since the surfing had started. Liam and Mason had started in on trying to surf. Corey knew how to surf damn good, but he wanted nothing to do with it like his friends. He would rather get on a bed to have some real fun instead of a board that he didn't trust at all. It was just as bad as a skateboard, but it had no wheels. Liam swore it wasn't going to sink if they both got on it, but he wasn't going to test that theory. Liam might have never steered him wrong before, but still there was a first. 

He had left his shirt with the make out twins before going down to the edge of the water. He had to admit that the water did feel good against his feet and legs. He had got in that morning before the surfing and did some making out with Liam. However, it was different since the board was where Liam wanted him after that. He’d been at it all week so far and he’d stayed up three times. Only one of those did he even catch a wave though. 

He walked out until the water was at his waist before he started swimming out towards Liam. There was a place he had found a good mile from where they were at now. It was a secluded spot that two large cliffs like mountain blocked from other people's view. He had found it earlier when he had decided to go for a walk. Corey had come with him since Liam swore he might find trouble alone. Liam usually found trouble alone, then again he knew Liam still worried about the start of the year with the hunters. They had tried to kill him when he'd been alone. No one knew who they were here thankfully and it had been a wonderful four days. 

~LT TL~

They had left at midnight on July first after an all day half the night nap fest. They'd been catching up with the other pack members that had decided to come back to Beacon Hills for the month of July. Liam had told Scott that he was going to have to wait a week for them to get more time together. He had been planning this trip since April; it had been his birthday to be exact. He had said he hadn't seen the beach since he was a kid. He hadn't said the first word about coming here, but Liam had been set on it. Mason and Corey had been up for the idea too just the four of them. 

They had been cooking out most of the time, they'd stayed at the beach the other third of the time and the last third of their time had been spent having sex. Damn it was nice on some levels having sex on the beach. He hated the sand part, but thankfully Liam remembered the blanket the second time. He was up for adventure sure, but sand in his ass, hell to the no on that one. He wanted Liam's cum in his ass not sand. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Liam fucking him as soon as they got to the spot he wanted to go. He had to first get to Liam though and he wasn't sure how he was going to get him off the board. 

After he got part of the way he went under the water holding his breath. He could hold his breath for four minutes if he had to. He'd been tested once by the doctors, it had been annoying as hell. He was free of them and didn't want to even think about that anymore. It felt like another life time ago to be honest. It didn't even feel like his life only some bad dream he'd had. 

He felt the guilt for all he had done, but he couldn't let it weight him down from moving on with his life. Come August they were leaving Beacon Hills and he would be glad of that. He didn't see how the real world was a constant nightmare. All they had here was happiness even if there were hunters it wasn't like they knew who they were. As far as he knew they didn't have their pictures. Then again who knew what Monroe had spread out over the world? 

He shut all of those thoughts from his mind as he got to where Liam was at. He knew it was Liam's board and not anyone else's by what was on the underside. He had done that on purpose after he had mistaken some other guy for Liam on the first day. He had apologized and swam away in a hurry. It had been so embarrassing trying to explain to some guy he was surprising his boyfriend. He was just glad he realized it wasn't Liam before he kissed him. 

Water washed away scents which was why he had put Thiam on the underside of Liam's board. Mason had started calling them that when he'd caught them making out the first time. It had annoyed the hell out of him then, but it had groan on him. He’d got Mason and Corey back though by calling them Morey when he saw them doing it. They had hugged him saying they loved it, which was their style. They were always hugging him claiming contact would mend the wounds of his soul. It had crept him out at first, but it had grown on him just like they had.

~LT TL~

Liam was sitting on his board with his legs hanging off of it looking back towards the shore. He didn't know where Theo had gone. He had been getting on one of the waves then he turned back and Theo was gone. He hadn't stuck it, but it had been fun trying it out. He had hoped Theo would come out and join him instead of going back in the house. He was about to lay on the board to swim back when he felt something grab his leg. He might love the ocean, but he was terrified of sharks. He was about to let out a scream, yes a scream he would admit it too, but then he was yanked under the water so fast he didn't have a chance. 

He was in the water and his mouth was smashing against someone else's mouth. He had shut his eyes scared to watch as a shark ripped him apart. He wouldn't have gotten to tell Theo goodbye. He loved Theo more than he had thought he could love a person. He never wanted to leave him and this would be a horrible death. He could hear Theo in his mind telling him you shouldn't have gone surfing that close to dark. He was trying not to panic when the kiss came.

He seriously doubted that a shark was going to feel this good in the mouth though. He figured sharp teeth and it was hands going into his swim trunks gripping his ass. He moaned into the kiss as he found his self rising back to the surface. He wrapped his arms around who he knew was Theo after a second. He would know Theo's mouth anywhere and after he kissed him senseless he was going to kick his ass. It might take a little to do some ass kicking, but he would. He gasped for air when they broke apart feeling Theo's cock against his stomach. 

He looked down seeing that Theo's shorts had slide down when they had been wrestling in the water. His cock was exposed too thanks to Theo shoving his hands into the shorts to grab his ass. He wrapped his arms around Theo's neck staying close to him. He couldn't be angry and he was happy that Theo got him this time. He had laughed his ass off when Theo had tackled the wrong guy into the water that first time. Theo had been beet red that day, something he hadn't seen on Theo ever. He hadn't seen him embarrassed or in the wrong in so long he forgot how cute it made his boyfriend look. 

Liam moaned as Theo's lips went after his own again as they ground against the other in the water. He reached between them taking hold of their cocks moving his hand up and down them as they kissed. Theo whimpered pulling back from Liam's mouth, he didn't want to, but had no choice. He was still recovering from holding his breath and Liam kissing him had knocked more of it out. Liam was a damn good kisser and he had told him that on more than one occasion. He went for Liam's neck licking and sucking right at his pulse. He bucked into Liam's hand gripping his ass as Liam's hand became faster. 

"Not here, I want to take you somewhere I found," Theo said after another two strokes. 

He was so damn close, but he wanted Liam elsewhere first. Mason had told him that there were going to be fireworks about nine or nine-thirty somewhere near the beach. He wanted to be in the hide out with Liam when they started. He had hidden a water proof bag earlier when he'd gone walking with a blanket and some lube. He wanted to watch them lying with Liam either after or during sex. 

~LT TL~

 

"Okay, but I hope it's not far," Liam said knowing he wasn't going to be able to do much swimming with his cock as hard as it was. 

"Not that far," Theo said kissing Liam again running his hands over Liam's ass again. 

He pressed his finger against Liam's opening getting a whine from Liam. He knew how much Liam liked to have his ass played with. Even if he wasn't fucking Liam he would spend time fucking his ass open. Some times he stuffed Liam with something while Liam fucked him. They took turns on who was giving and taking. Tonight Liam was going to be fucking him though, but he liked teasing Liam. He had been fucking Liam so much in the last four days that he was sure that he could slide right in his ass. 

Liam bit down on Theo's shoulder as his finger slide into his ass. It didn't hurt, but he didn't think howling was a good idea. He loved the feeling of having something in his ass. Theo's fingers, tongue and cock were his top favorite on the list. Theo had fucked him the first night on the beach after he had given it to Theo. They had been covered in so much sand and had to lay on the beach from exhaustion for a while. The sand had gotten into so many places it shouldn’t have that he didn't think he'd get it all off. They had gone at it for four hours switching after every orgasm. 

"Thought you were taking me somewhere?" Liam asked clenching around Theo's finger kissing below his ear. "Not that I’m not happy right here with your finger in my ass. I just would like more," he whispered feeling Theo shiver. 

"We are just give me a minute," Theo said reluctantly pulling his finger free of Liam's ass. 

They could have more fun later when they got where they were going. He had already told Mason and Corey not to expect them at the house tonight. Liam let out a whine feeling empty now, but he knew that whatever Theo had planned would be good. He never went wrong when Theo was taking him somewhere nice. He got back on the board after fixing his shorts paddling after Theo to where they were going. He wanted to get out of the water before dark that was for sure and it was almost that way. The moon was the only thing really giving off light to swim, but he let his eyes shift so he could see better. 

~LT TL~

Theo got up on the small beach area that was between two cliffs like formations. It was about the size of the beach house they were staying in. Other than how they came in there was no other way in besides the cliffs from above. He was sure that Corey was still going to get him for grabbing his arm and jumping down with him. Corey could scream as loud as Lydia that was for sure. Granted he did jump from about a hundred foot up straight down onto the shore. 

Corey had threatened to take what he held the most valuable and chop it off if he ever did that again without more warning. He liked his dick just where it was so he had no plans of doing it again without warning. It had been a great jump though and after Corey had stopped hitting him on the shoulder he'd admitted it was. He was glad that Corey had forgiven him for all the hell his life had gone through because of the doctors. He was glad that he'd picked Corey as one of the ones he'd brought back. Corey deserved to have good in his life compared to life before.

Theo spread the blanket out waiting on Liam to join him. Liam was looking around at how nice it was here. The waves were hitting against the edge of the shore and the rocks. It was peaceful in a way like that. They had put the surf board far enough up that the water wasn't going to pull it back into the ocean. He stripped his wet trunks off before lying down on the blanket watching as Liam walked up. The moon hit Liam just right lighting up his face and he wasn't really into the cheesy romantic stuff, but it made Liam's eyes glow even more. He loved looking at Liam's eyes blue or golden because they were the link to his soul. 

Liam slid his trunks down tossing them on top of Theo's before he got on the blanket. He dropped down so his legs were on either side of Theo's sides. He leaned down kissing him moaning as Theo's hands moved over his back and down to his ass. He felt Theo's cock move against his ass. He knew if he thrust back he'd impale his self on it. It was tempting for sure, but he wanted to fuck Theo. He knew that Theo wanted to be fucked and he was going to give him what he wanted. 

He moved down Theo's body kissing from his mouth to his neck. He spent a little time running his tongue over the mole that was on his cheek. He loved the mole. He thought it brought a lot out in Theo even if it sounded nuts. He nipped at his neck as his hands moved over Theo's sides. He kept going, still tasting the difference on Theo since he had been swimming. He captured one of Theo's nipples between his teeth pulling at it. He ran his tongue over it while his fingers worked the twin over.

Theo moaned holding Liam to him arching up into his mouth. Liam always knew what he liked and he could get Liam going too. Liam bit down before pulling at Theo’s nipple getting another moan from him. He moved to the other giving it the same treatment not wanting it to feel left out. He flattened his tongue licking over it wanting to give it plenty of attention. Once he was satisfied he moved farther down Theo’s body until he got to his cock. He debated for a moment if he was going to make Theo cum untouched or if he wanted him to enjoy his mouth even more. 

~LT TL~

“You can suck me later, just fuck me now,” Theo said making Liam’s decision for him. 

Liam smiled looking at Theo before he took hold of Theo's cock giving it one long lick before pushing Theo's legs up. He licked at Theo's hole before pushing his tongue into it. He loved eating Theo out after he came in his ass or all over it for that matter. After a couple of swirls he pulled his tongue free grabbing the lube that Theo had put on the blanket. He popped the top open applying a generous amount. He moved his thumb over the rim before pushing the tip of his middle finger against Theo's hole. 

Theo moaned shoving back onto Liam's finger glad that he finally had part of what he was wanting. He couldn't wait until he had Liam's cock in him. He wasn't going to need much opening up since they'd sex earlier in the day. He'd made sure that he didn't heal over completely. Although it did feel awesome being almost a virgin every time Liam thrust into him every time. He was impatient right now though and told Liam so. He wanted Liam inside of him before the next century. 

"You are pushy tonight," Liam laughed before he got more lube slicking his cock up. 

"I want to have my explosion before the fireworks go off," Theo said watching Liam's hand as it slicked his cock up. He loved watching Liam prepare his self it turned him own seeing the pre-cum leaking from Liam's cock head knowing it was for him. 

Liam shook his head lining his self up as he leaned down kissing Theo. He moaned when he thrust in feeling Theo's hands moving over his back down to his ass. That wasn't the only thing that was moving. Theo had triggered his healing and he was incasing him as his stretched channel sealed back up. He deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into Theo's mouth. Theo flipped them over so Liam was below him pinning Liam's hands down on the blanket. 

He started moving up and down slowly on Liam's cock keeping their mouths together as he did so. He could never get enough of Liam and was glad he never walked away from what they had going. He had thought about it a few times because he hated the reminder of all the bad. Liam kept reminding him of the good though. Liam pulled his hands free of Theo's grip thrusting up into him holding his hips as he did so. 

Theo pulled from the kiss letting out a whimper as Liam struck against his prostate. Liam flipped them back over growling still holding Theo so he couldn’t move. He pulled back before thrusting in again nailing Theo's prostate again. He smiled knowing it was exactly what Theo wanted. He pulled back again before plowing back in. He picked up the pace wanting to get to the finish line like Theo did. He enjoyed getting there, but the orgasms he had with Theo were better than before. He would rather have Theo jacking him off than doing it his self. Theo preferred him giving him a hand job over his own too. It was funny how they could get the other going better than they knew their selves. 

"Fuck, I'm right there," Theo shouted as Liam kept slamming into him. 

With every thrust he was changing the position too. He was clenching down on Liam's cock trying to get his ass not to loosen up, but it wasn't listening. He was being pushed and pulled onto Liam's cock. He brought his legs up wrapping around Liam's waist giving him the perfect fit again. Liam let out a growl making a quick snap of his hips and he lost it. He was cumming with a shout of Theo's name. Theo was right behind him with Liam's name falling out of his mouth in almost a howl. Liam didn't slow down though if anything he picked up the pace moving at his full speed into Theo. 

Theo flipped them over so Liam was under him again after a minute or two. He placed his hands on either side of Liam's head lifting his self up and down. He didn't slow down even as Liam started to tapper off. He smiled at Liam asking with his eyes what they'd been waiting for. The chance had come and gone several times already. They just had been waiting until they'd graduated to make it official. Liam let his fangs descend at the same moment Theo's did before they bit into each other's neck at the same moment.

Liam gripped Theo's hips holding him in place thrusting up into him hard and fast. He wasn't holding back as they claimed each other. If their mouth's weren't busy they'd be howling as a second orgasm came rushing at both of them. At the same moment the fireworks started going off. Liam licked his tongue over Theo's neck where he'd marked him. Theo was returning the favor making sure it closed up before he pulled back. Theo didn't want to move, but he wanted to watch the fireworks with Liam too. He figured he could slide back onto Liam once it was over. He had planned on them staying here all night making love or fucking. He wanted to watch the sunrise at least once with Liam here. If he was right the sun would make a beautiful picture coming up between the cliffs. 

Liam waited for Theo to get comfortable before he laid down beside him resting the back of his head on Theo's shoulder. Theo wrapped his arm around Liam kissing him before they both looked up at the fireworks going off. It defiantly had been a great four days and nights. Just lying like they were now watching the fireworks go off on the distance shore was perfect. Liam intertwined his fingers with Theo's bringing their arms up so they were resting against his heart. Things used to be different when they were on the opposite sides of the fight. Now they were together and nothing was going to ruin it. He'd laid down the law and then some before anyone could dare say anything bad about Theo. He wasn't the same person they put in the ground. 

Theo nuzzled against Liam's head taking in all that was Liam with his own scent mixed in. He didn't mind how messy they had gotten. They could always wash off in the ocean with a night swim next to the shore. He wasn't crazy about sharks either and hoped they weren't near them. He wasn't worried about what was waiting when the night was over. He was getting to have another great moment with Liam. He was happy and grateful that he got to be here with Liam. It could have gone differently for them, but it was fate that had it all working out. 

The sky lit up again with blue and green fireworks that matched the color of their eyes. It was kind of special being all alone just the two of them watching the sky explode in color. They'd set some off for new years that year, but it wasn't the same. Being snuggled up together on a beach hide out was so much better. Liam turned his head meeting Theo's lips that were close to him. He cupped Theo's face kissing him putting all the love into the kiss. The day that Theo had told him he loved him was days after he'd almost lost him. 

Theo had been used as bait to get at him and it almost worked. Mason and Corey had held him back from running in after Theo without thinking. They had gone about it logically once he had calmed down. Theo had been out of it on some kind of drug and they'd convinced him he was dead. It had taken days for Theo to realize he wasn't dead. He never wanted to be without Theo in his life. That day made him realize how much he'd be losing without Theo in his life. 

Tonight with the fireworks in the back ground and them this close was wonderful. It was like their lives really. They could at times live by the edge of the seat in those moments the fireworks were going off. The other times it was peaceful like right now before the next round happened. It could also represent their sex life which was explosive as could be. They still hooked up whenever they could at a moments notice. Having Theo walk up behind him and bend him over was a wonderful feeling. 

They pulled from the kiss looking back up at the sky as orange and blue fireworks lit up the sky. He felt safe in Theo's arms and it was nice not always having to be the tough one. He never had to prove that he was anything, but his self with Theo. Theo took him as he was and he knew that if Theo was there he wasn't going to explode if he got angry. Theo kept him leveled out in a way that no one else could. Mason had tried before even Scott who had turned him couldn't manage to keep him as leveled out as Theo could. 

Theo could say his name if he was about to lose it and it was like his wolf started to chill out. He had about went crazy when Theo thought he was dead though. He had been so pissed off he had wanted to hurt the hunters, but he hadn't. Theo had told him once that it wasn't worth the guilt and pain to take another's life. Theo was always saving him and he didn't mind it one bit now. He was glad that he had him here to save him from anything that could go wrong. He was happy and at peace being here with Theo. The fireworks took a backseat to the ones in his heart.

"I love you from here to the moon and beyond," Theo said tightening his hold on Liam. 

"I love you too, to the outer reaches of space and beyond." Liam replied. He let his eyes close listening to the explosions already knowing what they looked like. He took in everything about Theo as he turned onto his side wrapping his arm around Theo. He was sleepy now and didn't mind drifting off knowing he was safe here. 

Theo smiled kissing the top of Liam's head. He let his hand move over Liam's back in a soothing motion. He was tired his self from the day of fun they'd had and the sex too. He only needed Liam to know how great his life was now. He drifted off thinking about how they could spend the other three days and nights here. He was hoping for more fireworks and not just the ones in the sky. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July everyone have a safe one.


End file.
